liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angel, experiment 624, is a pink female experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch. She has an upside-down heart-shaped markings on her back. She's the 624th experiment. She is voiced by Tara Strong but Angel speaks very little English, more often Tantalog (Stitch's alien language) with a usually soft Scottish accent. In Stitch Goes West, she is voiced by Jodi Benson and speaks with a Spanish accent instead of Scottish. Her primary function is to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil). Stitch and Experiment 625, Reuben/Ruben, are immune to the song's effect because they were created after she was. However, Jumba Jookiba was also affected by her song, insinuating that he foresaw a potential for rehabilitation in himself and disliked it. This could also suggest the song worked off of mental conditioning rather than a genetic sympathetic response (in Lilo & Stitch Jumba says he tried to give Stitch some of his good looks, meaning it is very possible that Stitch shares some of Jumba's genetics.) The song's effects can be reversed by Angel singing it backwards or by playing a recording of it backwards. Angel is also able to fight with acrobatic reflexes, (as shown in Leroy & Stitch, but somehow disappeared in Stitch!), and her antenna are capable of simple object manipulation (in her self-titled episode, she uses one of them to press a button which closes a door.) She is in love with Stitch by the end of the series. Though Reuben had also expressed feelings for her, even calling her 'toots', 'sweet lips' and 'hotcakes', she rejected him. His apparant betrayal of her in Snafu didn't help win her over but Reuben still thought he had a chance, before Lilo & Stitch freed all the cousins trapped in Gantu's ship. Whether Reuben still had feelings for her at the end of Leroy & Stitch is unknown. She was captured by Captain Gantu and made to trick Stitch and he fell in love with her, by capturing Sparky, Slushy and several other experiments and turning them to evil. She later redeemed herself, however, and restored the other experiments. This came as a price though, as Angel was recaptured by Gantu and taken away, being transferred to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, though he transferred her and the other experiments back. Angel was rescued by Lilo, Stitch, Clyde, Sample, Bonnie, Sparky and Finder. She also rescued Slimy, Felix, Fibber, Fudgy, Plasmoid, Hammerface, Hunkahunka, Threasher, Heat, Zap, Tickle Tummy, Poxy, Nosy, and Tank. She later comes back in Stitch!, where she left Lilo for abandoning Stitch. She later becomes a main character in Stitch!. Abilities Angel is programmed with a "special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger." In other words, her primary function is to sing a song that turns someone from good to evil. However, it will only work on someone who was formerly evil. Singing the song backwards will reverse the effect, changing the listener back to good. A recording of her song will work the same as her voice. Experiments created after her, such as Reuben (625), Stitch (626), Experiment 627, Experiment 628, Leroy and Reloy are immune to her song. The lyrics of Angel's song, which is sung in the same fictional language that Stitch speaks, are as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka. In English, her song goes by the following: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You can't escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and has a second set of retractable arms that Stitch and many other experiments have, and retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects. She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel speaks English and Tantalog (Stitch's language) and also communicates by purring, growling, moaning, and sighing. She has first spoken two words of English throughout the entire series: love, and Aloha. Angel is also capable of using acrobatic reflexes and antennae to fight but there has only been one example of this, (Lroy and Stitch). She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Friends *Stitch (boochiboo) *Reuben (Cousin) *Lilo (Sister-in-law) *Jumba (creator) *Nani (Sister-in-law) *Sparky (Cousin) *Carmen (Cousin) *Yuna (Sister-in-law) Angel's one true place is with Lilo and Stitch. ''Stitch! Angel Becomes a famouse singer in ''Stitch, ''taking the world by musical strom. some would say her faithfulness for Stitch would be somewhat questionable in this series, often being mean to him or leaving him. In one episode ''Reclaim the angel ep 18 '' she cheats on Stitch with an altered "cool guy" version of Ruben.(video clip named ''Raw on youtube.com)''' She also seems a bit snobby,(in "''Angels flight" ''Yuna says "she is SO selfish") this coud be simply because she bacame famouse and has been pampered for a long time. Gallery 23.jpg Experiment 624.jpg Kiss2.jpg M f9ecdc579bb943a680b1f0a4abb16504.jpg Angel06.jpg Category:Genetic experiments Category:Genetic experimentations Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments